Social networks provide valuable relationships, particularly in a professional context where a social network may be leveraged for a business referral, a personal introduction, and/or the purchase of goods or services. Historically, the size of an individual's social network was constrained by the individual's ability to meet people and the effort required to maintain traditional on-going communications (e.g. in person meetings, telephone calls, mail). The advent of the social web has radically expanded the number of potential relationships an individual can maintain, while ubiquitous online communication has created a breadth of low effort communication channels (e.g. short message feeds, email, instant messaging).